


The Last Case of Inspector Lavinia, Azorius Extreme Crimes Unit

by Twice2Ennien



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Adaptation, Gen, Inspired by Novel, Orciny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice2Ennien/pseuds/Twice2Ennien
Summary: This is a book recommendation thinly disguised as a ficlet; references War of the Spark but takes place just before it; mild spoilers for House Dimir (and China Miéville's The City & The City).





	The Last Case of Inspector Lavinia, Azorius Extreme Crimes Unit

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: The City & The City & The City & ... & The City

"Gatelessness is bullshit and everyone knows it," Rat muttered. She wasn't in the habit of talking to herself, exactly, but no-one for miles would have been able to hear her, putting the lie to her scandalous and ironic statement.

There had been a murder. Only the one, refreshingly. According to witness accounts, the body had been dumped in Gruul territory by someone piloting an elderly, affectionate Indrik, whose drool still glistened in the morning light and off the shoes of several witnesses. The corpse gave every appearance of having come from Rakdos-- overdramatic makeup mixed with bloodstains, clothes that would've been illegal in any other guild-- but the Cult hadn't recognized her. And that was where Lavinia's headaches had begun.

The Indrik had been kidnapped from its stable in Selesnya the day before, along with all its transguild permits, according to the legitimate Orzhovi businessman who held its legal custody. The body turned out to have belonged to a Simic researcher who had developed a sudden passion for antiquated artifacts of great interest to the Izzet, all of which were rather conspicuously being dug up from Golgari territory under the eye of the Boros, who immediately moved to claim jurisdiction over the murder.

Lavinia contemplated the resulting mountain of paperwork and allowed herself a restorative sigh.

"Enough is enough. I'm invoking the Guildpact."

The cardboard cutout of Jace brooded thoughtfully in a way that almost suggested a shrug. A distinctly un-guilded shrug. Lavinia sighed a bit more.

\-----  
[ Enjoying the plot of the book is left as an exercise for the reader ]  
\-----

"She didn't die because she believed in the Gateless--" Lavinia tried again, not expecting an answer but at a loss for what else to say.

"There are no children in House Dimir, you may have noticed," Lazhav's avatar intoned meaningfully. "We were all of us renegades once."


End file.
